nuit magique
by yaya084
Summary: Seriez vous prête à vous abandonner rien qu'une seule nuit dans les bras d'un inconnu?Seriez vous prête à en payer les conséquences?Si c'était la meilleure nuit de toute votre existence seriez vous prête à oublier?Telle est l'histoire de Bella .A.H .


Encore une fiction mais j'avais peur que si je ne menais pas à bout mon idée que je l'oublis donc voila ma priorité reste famille recomposée . Donc j'alternerais du mieux possible la publication de celle-ci avec l'autre ne vous inquiétez pas .

Ensuite je suis en plein déménagement ce qui va reporter un peu ma publication mais pas d'inquiétudes dés que je suis installée je me remet en selles sachant que pour famille recomposé le chapitre est pratiquement finis . Que dire de plus ah oui je participe à un concours de nouvelle qui pourrait aussi me retarder un peu mais toujours pas d'inquiétude je ne vous oublies pas et ferait de mon mieux peut être pas une publication toutes les semaines mais toutes les deux semaines pour le moment et après je reprendrais un rythme plus soutenus .

Je vous remercie de votre patiente et votre attente .

J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction plairas , je croise les doigts .

Bonne lecture.

Prologue :

Playlist: looking for You de Agnès Ménard .

Mes vêtements s'éparpillaient autour de moi dans la pièce mais je n'en ressentais aucune gêne seule son regard sur moi m'importait .

Mes mains partaient à la découverte de son corps avec une sensualité que je ne me connaissais pas .

Tout ce que j'avais pu faire ce soir était à mille lieux de ce que j'étais habituellement . Il m'avait transcendait d'un seul regard .

Plus tôt dans la soirée c'est sa voix douce et chaude qui m'avait attiré jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel .

Il m'allongea sur le lit tendrement , n'avait t'il pas compris que je n'étais pas venue pour la tendresse mais pour quelque chose de sauvage ?

Mes mains agrippèrent d'elles mêmes ses cheveux pour l'attirer à moi afin d'accentuer le contact de nos bouches et de nos corps.

Son érection se fis sentir sur ma cuisse ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir .

Je lui arrachait sa chemise faisant sauter les boutons un peu partout dans la pièce .

Il me regarda étonnée mais l'excitation repris le pas et ce fut mon soutien gorge qui se retrouva en lambeaux gisant au sol .

Ma langue se languissait de découvrir son corps dans une caresse torride .

Son souffle balayait ma poitrine , je gémissais de plaisir quand sa bouche alla couvrir une de mes pointes durcit . Sous les assaut de sa langue je n'étais plus moi ,je n'étais plus la ,j'étais perdu dans les limbes du plaisir .

Dans un sillon de baisers ,laissant une trace brulante sur mon corps , il se retrouva entre mes cuisses que je fermais avec gêne personne ne m'avait habitué à ce traitement jusqu'à maintenant.

D'un geste brusque il me les rouvrit , me faisant gémir un peu plus si possible .

Sa bouche se posa en un baiser doux sur mon bouton de plaisir . Sa langue occupait l'espace formant une boule dans mon bas ventre je me sentais au bord du précipice . Mes mains s'agrippèrent au draps comme si ils pouvaient m'offrir un point d'ancrage afin de ne pas sombrer totalement .

Son doigt faisaient des allers retour en moi dans un rythme qui se voulait rapide , la sensation de de celui-ci et de sa langue sur moi me fit gémir de plus en plus fort .

Mes yeux se voilèrent , des tremblement me secouèrent tandis que la délivrance s'emparaient de moi , j'hurlais mon orgasme et l'accueillait avec surprise comprenant que jusqu'à maintenant je n'en avais jamais eues ou alors ce n'était que des pâles copies par rapport à celui la . Il remonta vers moi pour poser sa bouche contre la mienne , je me goutais sur ses lèvres sans aucun dégout. Mes mains se posèrent sur ton torse afin de le faire basculer sur le dos , à moi de jouer .

Ma bouche goutait sa peaux chaude et douce me laissant un gout de vanille . Si le sexe pouvait avoir ce gout la j'en voulais chaque jour .

Ma bouche partit cajoler son membre qui devait être douloureux à force d'être aussi tendus .

Un râle sortit de sa bouche quand ma langue entrait en contact avec son extrémité .

Je m'attelais soigneusement à la tâche ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ca mais c'était la première fois que je le faisait avec envie .

Mon rythme se faisait plus poussé à chacun de ses râles qui me faisait frissonner de la tête au pieds .

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour me faire basculer sur le dos je le regardaient perdus , avais-je fait mal ?

-Je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche tu mérites mieux , me dit il dans un sourire qui me fit fondre .

Ses pouces caressèrent mes joues tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient en moi , à ce moment je me sentais entière , je pouvais passer pour une niaise mais je n'avais jamais ressentis ca .

Je me sentais chez moi en paix . Lui avait du ressentir la même chose car ses yeux se posaient sur moi avec une lueur d'incompréhension .

-Mais qui es tu ? Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure .

En douceur il commençait des allers et venus en moi , je ne le voulais plus jamais ailleurs qu'ici en moi sentant son souffle balayant mon visage .

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses afin de le sentir au plus profond de mon ventre . Nos yeux étaient connectés et nos respirations saccadées étaient en rythme .

Dans un dernier râles synchronisé nos cris de jouissance se mêlaient .

Je ne me rappelaient que de ma tête se posant sur son torse et le sommeil qui me rattrapait .

Le soleil caressait mon visage tandis qu'un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage .

Des flashs de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoires me faisant rougir de fierté.

Ma main caressait la place à coté de moi ou un corps reposait . Je me retournais vers lui sa poitrine se levait au rythme de sa respiration . Il était beau et encore ce n'était qu'un bien piètre mot pour décrire l'intensité de sa beauté .

Le vibreur de mon portable me fis revenir sur terre , je me tournais afin de l'attraper et voir qui osait briser cet instant parfait .

Ma sœur bien sur qui d'autre , elle m'informait de bouger mon petit cul afin de ne pas louper l'avion qui décollait dans moins d'une heure .

Je sursautais quand l'homme à mes cotés émit un ronflement ce qui aurait pu être un tue l'amour pour d'autre moi je trouvais ca attendrissant et me fit étouffer un rire . À contre cœur je sortais du lit ou j'avais vécus la plus folle expérience ma vie , je réprimais un sourire niais face au souvenirs qui défilaient devant mes yeux .

Je me jetais sous la douche pour une douche expresse , je connaissais ma sœur si je ne respectais pas sa volonté et lui faisait rater l'avion , je marcherais en Jimmy Choo pendant un mois et dieu seul sait que question coordination des jambes j'étais dernière de la classe .

Je revenais face au lit lavée et habillée habitait par une interrogation .

Étais je prête à le réveiller et assumer mon abandon de cette nuit?

Non certainement pas pour le moment ,ma timidité refaisait surface .

Je quittais donc cette chambre ,la nostalgie accrochée au cœur, sans un mot pour cet homme .

J'étais loin de me douter que cette nuit magique resterait ancré au plus profond de mon cœur et me laisserait un gout d'inachevé.

Les regrets m'habiteraient et d'ici peux les soucis commenceraient pour moi .

Alors je continus ? Avez-vous envie de connaitre ce mystérieux inconnus ?

On va dire que si j'atteint un peu plus de 10 reviews sur ce prologue je conclus qu'elle vous plait et je publie la suite .

Donnez moi vos impressions .


End file.
